Piece of Love
by MilkOST
Summary: Since Lisanna returned to Earth Land, she has spent too much time with Natsu, Happy and the others. What ended making Lucy feels left behind... To worsen the situation Cana read the cards that Lucy will never return to Fairy Tail. Canonverse - Set After Edolas Arc and before S-Class Trial arc.
1. Feeling Alone

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! This fanfic is about an idea I had a long time ago. It's the story about how Lucy felt when her friends started hanging more time with Lisanna than her... There's no character bashing and no copule during this fanfic, just some hints if you see this way. The fanfic happens after Edolas Arc, but before Tenrou Island Arc and its Canonverse.

 **A/N2:** I'll update it once a week, it's a 7 chapters story!

Hope you like it! Comments and critics are always welcomed.

* * *

\- Good morning, Lucy-chan! - Said the man's boat. - Good morning! - Replied a cheerful Lucy with a big smile on her face.

The day was just beginning, yet the girl was so amazed about how funny and wonderful it could be, or as her close friend would say: "She was all fired up".

After a long time in Edolas, the blond was finally going on a mission with Natsu and Happy, and with some luck Gray and Erza too. Despite all the trouble and confusion they do during the missions, Lucy had to confess to herself, nothing would be the same without them. Their precious time together will always be inside the deepest of her heart.

\- Good morning guys! - Exclaimed the mage, joyful for have arrived at Fairy Tail.

Unfortunately, only the silence welcomed her. That was far to be the reception Lucy expected, however she understood what happened when her eyes met a drunk Cana worrying everyone. - She should drink less in the morning... – The mage was worried about her friend, but nothing so serious to take away her happiness.

However while walking around the guild Lucy didn't find anyone she was looking for. - Mira-chan, did you see Natsu, Happy, Gray or Erza? – The blond questioned. - Lucy, hi! – Mira greets her friend elegant as always. - They went out on a mission with Lisanna! – Lucy couldn't believe these words. - Really? It's because they said we had a miss ... And then I thought ... – She gave up trying to explain, it was her fault for get the wrong message from her friends speech. - I thought we were going to a mission together! – Lucy couldn't even express how disappointed she was. - Oh dear ... – Too upset to reply to Mirajane, Lucy just left.

It wasn't jealous or something like this, she was just feeling left behind. Since Lisanna returned she hardly spends some time with Natsu and Happy, or else ... – What's the problem Juvia's love rival? - That voice took her away from depressive thoughts so easy. - Gray-sama, doesn't care about you anymore? - The only comment capable of making Lucy smile. - Hi, Juvia! - She began to dishearten again. - I'm not feeling so well! I think I'll go home. – She turns around without waiting Juvia speak, it wasn't a good day to talk.

\- LOOK OUT LUCY! – Shouted someone. In reflex Lucy shrinks, closing her eyes and shielding her face with her hands.

\- KYAAA! – Yelled the girl scared because of the noisy sound. – Sorry Lucy, Cana is out of ... – The only words said by Max before being hit by Cana. - Bastard, I warned, never touch my cards! – She muttered through a hoarse voice due too much drink. Lucy wasn't surprised at all, in all her memories Cana was drinking.

\- Now, I'll tell what the cards say. – Told the drunk while faced the cards. – Hence seven year, you will get slim! - She said pointing Reedus. - While you, hence seven years will be as fat as him! – She pointed to Droy.

Happiness overcome Reedus who even disbelieving, liked to hear he would become skinny in seven years. Meanwhile Droy pretended to not hear a single word Cana's said. – And about Lucy ... – The girl frowned. - Lucy never returned to Fairy Tail...

\- You shouldn't say things like this when you're drunk! – Rebuked Alzack. - What are you talking about?! My predictions never fail... – Cana ended up passing out.

\- What?! She fainted? - Juvia said through panic. - She can't faint! She needs to tell Juvia, about Juvia's future along Gray-sama!

\- Thank God it's over! It's always the same when she drinks too much. - Levy commented relieved among the others.

Everyone laughed at the incident and quickly started hiding the remaining beer barrels, they didn't want more trouble involving a drunk Cana.

Unlike them Lucy was concerned, her heart felt awkward, but it wasn't because her friends went on a mission without her, or even because her amazing day ended not being so amazing...

Since the first moment she joined the guild, she felt her heart complete. Even things doesn't going as she imagines, Fairy Tail is her home, the place she belongs. Yet none of her efforts was strong enough, to defeat the words that now echoed through her heart: "Lucy never returned to Fairy Tail."


	2. Miss You

**A/N:** This is the second of our story! I hope you enjoyed the first and stay with me until the last chapter! **  
**

* * *

A sad celestial mage now went home, doubts and sorrow feelings already surrounded her sad heart in her way home. - Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza ... – Cana's unfortunate prediction didn't bother her anymore, yet a worst feeling arrived, one that Lucy knew it would never go away, the longing. For her it was truly painful not hanging out with them anymore…

As Lucy got home, she didn't enter immediately, instead the blond just stares the door. At this moment look at it filled her heart with nostalgia. - Maybe?! – Through nervousness and trembling Lucy failed to open the door. Her mind was fiercely fighting against her heart, which one she should believe? The voice telling her it's all an illusion, or the feeling sending her hope and love. A while ago Lucy would definitely go with her heart, but after everything it was difficult to know in what believe.

\- I am home. – Despite complaining, it has always been good get home, knowing that someone is waiting for her. Unfortunately this time no one was there to say: "Welcome Lucy" or "We were waiting for you" it was only her. – Mind was right… - For the first time since so long, the girl felt the loneliness and sadness in arrive at home without anybody.

\- Um ... – The blond laid down in her bed, she missed those four more than she thought. All her thoughts were directed to them, their smile, their love, their time together… - No, I need to stop!

In order to keep her mind busy, she decided to clean all her house, despite no cleaning was necessary as Virgo does it twice a week. Lucy wanted to keep herself occupied with something. - Where is it? – She sought for cleaning products, since Virgo began cleaning the house, Lucy nevermore saw them. - They should be in... KYAAA ! - Without noticing she slipped on something, knocking her head into the dresser while falling. - Ouch ... – She cried while tried to soften her pain rubbing her head.

She would remain in grief for a long time, if something didn't caught all her attention, something she finds on the top of her dresser after knocking her head, it was just a single photo… But besides a single photo, it was a deep memory which she would treasure forever inside her heart, smiling each time she looks at it.

In the photo she was with Natsu and Happy making grimaces to the camera, it was her remembrance from their first mission together…

Their childish way of act, the way they keep invading her house as if it were theirs too, the manner they always put her along everything, but especially the unique way only them have to make Lucy feels beloved… In fact Lucy couldn't say there was a memory along Natsu and Happy that wasn't worth to remember. - I love you! - She gripped the photo very tightly, vaguely remembering the day they met.

Even though none Gray or Ezra's picture could be found on the top of blonde's dresser, she would never forget them too, both have a special place in Lucy's heart.

Gray always seemed to be a cold person, distant in his own way, yet was always there to protect her and extend a hand when needed ... Lucy already get used to her friend strip habits, considering funny sometimes.

Unlike the others three, Erza scared her, maybe for being the only one who can put some fear in Natsu and Gray, the blond was always afraid of annoy her. Despite very frightening, the redhead is sweet and kind, a true and close friend who Lucy loves very much.

Memories only increase the longing, but also warm the heart... Suddenly a knock in the door brought her out from the thoughts. – They're here ... – She went to open the door with a big smile, believing it was them.

However when she opened nothing was there, just a paper saying warning about the rent. - Ahh! - She sighed, not caring about the paper.

\- So…. They won't come! - Hours had passed and the blond lost her hope, maybe she would be alone from now on.

She decided to take a hot bath to relax. Usually when she felt bad her sorrows went away along the water, unfortunately this time nothing seems to change.

\- Puuun! - Said the little approaching his owner. - Plue you shouldn't pass through your gate with ... – Her last words before burst into tears. - It hurts a lot, Plue! I wish they were here! – She hugged the photo which was on her dresser's top, sleeping while holding it close to her heart. - Puuun. - The spirit wanted to help, but didn't know what to, only going to sleep with his owner.

Through sorrow and sobbing Lucy only wished the end of the day.


End file.
